


Tricks and Confessions

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: A moment of trickery leads to a tender moment between Misaki and Yu.Yu NarukamixOC
Relationships: Narukami Yu/OC
Kudos: 3





	Tricks and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after completing my Final Fantasy VII one shot and posting it yesterday, I ended up completing this piece today. I started this one about a couple weeks ago and then stepped away from it when I got stuck in a rut. Luckily, watching my boyfriend play the original Persona 4 (all thanks to my closest friend letting us borrow her PlayStation 2) got the inspiration back up and running. This one is all about the cuteness and fluff. Apologies for any possible fangirl moments that may occur. XD Enjoy!

The evening was cool on her exposed skin, but it did very little in cooling her down amongst the humidity of the summer weather. Beads of sweat broke out on her face, causing clumps of her ebony bangs to cling to her brow. Wiping the sweat off her face with the back of her hand, Misaki breathed out a heavy sigh. Thomas Hardy’s _Tess of the d’Ubervilles_ was opened in front of her, and she had finished reading the second act. Despite having memorized the story, quotes and lines, she was never tired of reading the story over and over.

With the exception of her grandmother and younger sister, Misaki had kept her distance for the majority of the afternoon, figuring it would be for the best. It was primarily out of guilt and questioning herself about the choices she made earlier in the day. The notification light on her cell phone had been blinking every few seconds; the result of missed calls and unread text messages.

There was no need to figure out who had been calling and texting her; she already knew who it was, and the mere thought of him was more than enough to trigger the anxiety and guilt she felt over what she had done earlier.

It started almost innocently enough when she ventured into the television world alone after awakening to her Persona, Selene…

______________________

_She managed to make it into the television world on her own after convincing some young children to keep Teddie occupied while she went. However, it seemed Teddie had just caught her right when she went inside the television, and she knew she would have to be quick if she was going to fulfill her mission. Putting on the set of glasses she received from Teddie, Misaki began to walk, making her way towards where she had been held captive. She figured she could investigate that particular area and look for clues to why she was captured, but she wanted to do it alone to confirm some suspicions that were nagging at her since her rescue._

_Despite having been warned by the new group of friends she made to not go alone, there was no way she could wait. She knew to be extra careful as she made her way through. If need be, she had her Persona and she would run from any enemies that she felt were too tough for her alone._

_She made it to the tower that she was held captive in within a matter of minutes. So far, there were no signs of any Shadows, but she knew she had to keep her guard up since they could show up at any second. She had just made her way into the first room she saw when she heard a voice off in the distance._

_“Misaki-chan!”_

_Her ears twitched when she heard her name, and she knew that voice even from a mile away. That voice belonged to Yu Narukami, the leader of her new group of friends and her crush. Leave it to Teddie to tell him of all people._

_She quickly scanned the room, taking note of a handcuff and chain to her right when footsteps came up close behind her. She stayed completely still, unable to face him and explain her reasoning._

_“Misaki-chan…”_

_She took a deep breath, but kept her back to him as she began to explain._

_“I know you told me not to go in here, but something’s been nagging at me. I wanted to come in here and find out for myself.”_

_She heard him breathe out a sigh._

_“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come with you.”_

_She let out a sigh of her own as she slowly turned around to face him, her blue-grey eyes finding his grey orbs and holding contact. Just looking at him was more than enough to make her heart race._

_“I have to do this alone. I can’t confirm these suspicions I have without seeing it for myself.”_

_He slowly walked towards her, closing the distance between them. She could hear her heart pounding madly in her ears as he got within kissing distance of her, and the thought combined with the handcuff and chain she caught gave her an idea._

_“You don’t need to find the answers alone, Misaki-chan. Let me come with you.”_

_“Yu-kun…”_

_Unable to say anything else and with a deep breath, Misaki allowed herself to lean in and locked her lips with his. To her surprise, Yu kissed her back with passion, and she answered with equal enthusiasm. His right arm wrapped around her slender waist while her left hand found the back of his head, her fingers kneading into his short, silver locks. She directed him back against the wall, gently pinning down his left wrist while also feeling for the handcuff. The kiss lasted for quite a while before they had to pull apart for some much-needed air. Their gazes stayed locked on each other, and at that moment, Misaki locked the handcuff around his wrist. Yu didn’t see it until it was too late, and he saw her making her way towards the door leading up to the next floor._

_“Misaki-chan, what are you doing?”_

_She stopped and turned to face him._

_“I’m sorry, Yu-kun. I just need to go by myself. Also, while that kiss was part of my trick, it doesn’t necessarily mean it wasn’t genuine.”_

_With that, she took off, leaving a shocked Yu handcuffed._

______________________

Teddie had to have summoned the others, for as quickly as she did her investigation and came back to the central hub, they had appeared and went looking for her and Yu. Luckily, she managed to slip back into the real world without being seen, and despite knowing she had put Yu into potential danger, she believed that he would be fine. That suspicion was confirmed when he attempted to call her and left her numerous text messages. Unfortunately, she was too embarrassed to really face him.

_Wow. What a way to have your first kiss and blow your possible chances. Just my damn luck._

She shook her head and attempted to return to reading. That was cut short when she heard a tap on her balcony window. When she looked up, she was almost certain that she was about to have heart failure.

_Yu-kun._

______________________

Since Yosuke and the others found him handcuffed in the tower Misaki was held captive in, Yu had been attempting to put together the reasons behind Misaki’s actions. There was probably something she did want to confirm, and although unsure if she got the answers she wanted, he did want to find out why she didn’t want him to go with her. He also attempted to wrack his brain around her kissing trick and what she said afterwards.

_“While that kiss was part of my trick, it doesn’t necessarily mean it wasn’t genuine.”_

Was that her way of confessing her feelings for him? If so, she had beaten him to it, as he felt the same way about her. Unable to take it any longer, Yu left his uncle’s house despite it being late, intending to see Misaki. He made his way over to her grandmother’s house, and found the ladder that led up to her balcony. When he got there, he tapped on the door, which caused her to look up from the book she was reading. She was surprised, but nonetheless, she got up from her futon and made her way to the door.

“What are you doing here, Yu-kun?”

“I came to see you,” he replied as he walked inside.

He could tell that she was anxious, taking note of her trembling as she shut her window. When she turned around, she was greeted by a sudden kiss on her lips while also being pressed against her window. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her back, while one of her hands found the back of his head. This kiss was just as intense as the one in the tower, except there was more yearning on his end. The moment lasted for what felt like a long time before they broke apart for air.

“You never returned my phone calls or answered my messages.”

His voice was low and just barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry, Yu-kun. A part of me felt really bad for what I did earlier. Honestly, I don’t think I deserve that kiss just now, considering I put you in danger. I know I wasn’t supposed to go alone, but I had to. It’s something I’ve gotten accustomed to.”

She was suddenly silenced by another kiss. At this rate, her legs were ready to give out from underneath her.

“I told you, Misaki-chan. There’s no need to push me or the others away. Whatever it is you’re dealing with, we’re all in it together.”

Her free hand found the back of his shoulder, gripping his shirt and crumpling the fabric.

“Consider my kisses tonight a seal of that promise and the fact that I love you too.”

Misaki’s cheeks became as hot as a sauna as the grip she had on his shirt tightened. Unable to respond with words, she simply nodded.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

Another nod was her response, and he sealed the deal with another kiss. This time, her legs gave out from underneath her, and he moved a hand down to her waist to secure her. He kept her pinned against the window as he relished the sweet taste of her mouth. After what she did, he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon, much less tonight. When they kissed the air out of each other once again, he pulled away from her lips and hugged her tight, burying his face into her neck. Time seemed to have stopped as they held each other and took in the moment, and neither of them bothered to fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to actually start putting together _Guarded Heart_ , which is my intended _Persona 4_ chapter story, but I may consider making this a scene in the story. I don't know yet, but I'll be thinking it over when the time actually comes. With my _Devil May Cry_ story _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ a work in progress, I want to get that one completed first before I work on a new big project. I'm hoping to get back to that story soon. Now that I've stepped away from it following the rut I hit with it, maybe I'll actually get the words flowing again. I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope. Check back!


End file.
